


Harrison James Potter-Pendragon

by AnnallaNyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Blood, Cute smol beans, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Morgana (Merlin), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I adopted this idea, I'm sure I'll think of more, The Old Religion (Merlin), and so do the others, but mostly just in the prologue, toddler Mordred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnallaNyx/pseuds/AnnallaNyx
Summary: The imbalance of Life and Death brings Arthurs loyal knights, amongst others, back with him when he rises from the Lake of Avalon. In their new time, they must come to terms with the fact that magic is now an intrinsic part of their lives, especially when Merlin and Arthur return home one day with a small wizard who needs a loving family.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), and I haven't decided yet, they are smol beans - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merhur adopts Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705618) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This fic was adopted from orphan_account.   
> I own nothing you recognise.

A circle of runes was chalked onto the floorboards, surrounding a young woman. The shadows hid the man at the edge of the room as he muttered to himself but there was nobody conscious to recognise his words. Soon the woman began to scream, it was harsh and loud, and the man increased the volume of his muttering to a chant. The woman remained unconscious.

The lighting flickered as the screaming stopped and the grin that overtook the man’s face was a look of pure malice. Magic thickened the air to such a degree that it seemed to crackle with the power.

The woman’s previously flat stomach began growing at abnormal speed. She remained unconscious throughout her entire ten-minute pregnancy, but labour caused her to awaken and the screaming started all over again. With nothing to help her along, it was pure instinct that allowed her to push out the small boy. He all but fell to the floor and the magic that still crackled in the air cocooned around him before settling into his skin.

A knife flew towards the woman’s throat. A flick of the man’s wand caused the knife to cut a neat line which quickly flooded blood down her chest. When the blood dripped to the floor, the runes began to glow, burning to the wood, and the feeling of power in the room dissipated.

The man only stepped into the circle when the glow died down. He approached slowly and, from a distance that kept his shoes from the blood and other fluids, sent a Cutting Curse to separate the umbilical cord from the mother. He levitated the child to him and surrounded him in a blanket, walking away from the woman with tears and blood still coating her dead face and chest.

A few hours later he handed the child to a woman who asked him to speak quietly so as not to wake her family. In hushed tones he told her that he would return for the child before morning and that she must speak of the child to no-one. Seemingly used to such odd requests, she agreed with a question.

“What is his name? Can I at least have that?” She had no interest in babysitting a nameless child.

“No,” the man stated before vanishing with a crack. She sighed and went inside, preparing a bottle for when he inevitably woke up hungry.

* * *

In London the streets were in a panic. Black cloaked figures had appeared and begun shooting spells at people who had no idea what they were. Anyone hit fell with nasty wounds, the lucky ones died before they hit the ground. There weren’t many. The bodies that were piling up all down the street had neat slices along important veins, bloody burns that were already gushing pus and one boy even had all his ribs removed.

Armed police arrived and started shooting at the attackers; some of them screamed in pain but kept casting. None of the police seemed to be able to land a debilitating shot.

The dwindling forces of the Aurors arrived, choosing to attack in pairs and the Death Eaters used this to cause as much pain as they could. They would apparate away as soon as a pair of magical law enforcement turned on them. In the time it took the Aurors to get to the next Death Eater, he or she would have cursed three more, then apparated away down the street.

They led a merry chase for half an hour or more, leaving a trail of devastation down the streets of London. Seemingly randomly the black cloaks disappeared. Apparition could be tracked, but the remaining Aurors were already being called to another site and the likelihood of capturing the perpetrators was too low. They were understaffed, too many had already died. 

Triage had started as soon as the battle had moved away from any area. Paramedics and Healers alike were tending to the wounded left, right and centre. Obliviators followed in their wake, a bombing replaced the memories of bright lights that brought pain for the ones that survived. The ones that didn’t, would never know.

* * *

The Potter’s were chatting tiredly. It had been another exhausting day with a small boy in a small house.

Lily Potter had just sat down to lean against her husband when a banging came from the front of the house. Looking at each other in alarm, they jumped up, suddenly very awake. Lily ran upstairs and James ran to the door.

The door banged open and James had no time to release a spell. A green light flashed towards him and he slumped to the floor, unmoving.

A dark figure stepped over his body and headed up the stairs. Upon finding Lily a high voice told her to move aside.

“No. Not Harry, please!”

Three times he asked her to move aside. Three times she refused.

A flick of his wand and the same green light stilled her. Turning to the child in the cot behind her body, he shot the same curse for a third time.

The ceiling of the room collapsed as the man fell to the carpet and the child began screaming.

* * *

The Longbottom family unknowingly mirrored the Potters. They had just sat down when they heard a banging on the door.

They ran for the stairs and hid their child using enchantments. No-one would question the presence of what looked like a guest room. He was a deep sleeper and did not wake. His parents then looked at each other and ran in different directions, hoping that they could confuse their attackers, and eventually overwhelm them.

Both managed to get outside. The Death Eaters, with no way of knowing who had the child, chased after them both. When they were caught and refused to tell the location of their child, a cackling Bellatrix Lestrange sent the Cruciatus Curse at first Alice, then Frank. Rudolphus and Rabastan instead searched the house, they knew better than to interrupt Bella when she was clearly having so much fun.

All that they could conclude was that the child was not there. When their time was up, they went to retrieve Bellatrix. Neither wished to be the one to interrupt her, lest her wand turn on them. They finally managed to pluck up the courage, but too late. They had hesitated too long, and Aurors were arriving from the London Carnage. They were oddly grateful not to be on the receiving end of the witch’s wand, even knowing that Azkaban surely awaited them.

* * *

The Lake of Avalon was bubbling. On the night of Samhain, wizards expected odd things to happen, but a bubbling lake was too much; those who had braved the night to celebrate the dead, ran. They were all scared. He-who-must-not-be-named had all sorts of magic that a decent person never even considered.

Boats began rising from the water with no-one to witness them, breaking the surface before heading towards a bank surrounded by trees. Upon beaching the inhabitants each took a breath, their first in over a thousand years.

Climbing from the boats and realising who they saw, the group marvelled at their dead friends. Arthur looked around the bank while Gwen and Lancelot kissed, momentarily too happy to care why they were suddenly living once again. Percival helped Gaius and Hunith to shore and Gwaine was struck too dumb to even consider pushing Leon into the shallow water. Elyan was so happy to see his friends and sister that he didn’t begrudge Lancelot the public display of affection. Eventually Morgana spoke up:

“What happened?” No-one had cared to ask in their marvelling at being surrounded by their friends once again.

“You… You’re…” Arthur stared at the woman who spoke; he had missed his sister dearly. Morgana gave a small smile.

“It was a long time to be in a lake with you and still want to fight you, brother,” her voice had a light teasing note that Arthur had not heard in so long, even before his death. She had been cold, all hard edges, every word a knife. This was the Morgana he had grown up with, teasing and laughter and wonderful. He scooped her into a hug before she could protest.

“I believe she had a valid point,” Gaius brought Arthur back to earth, “what happened?”

Percival noted that the boats were those used in funerals and Gaius gasped. Hunith laid a hand on his arm.

“The prophecy… It was only supposed to be Arthur… None of us should be here…” The broken speech brought looks of confusion to everybody’s faces, but Guinevere’s voice cut him off before he could get his muttering truly under way.

“Well we are all here, so something happened. I assume we are no longer dead?”

“No, we are no longer dead. I have no way of knowing how long we have been dead…” Gaius trailed off again and Arthur took over.

“It is dark. There is no way we can find anything tonight. In the morning we will see what we can find, but for now, sleep as much as we can. Lancelot, we’re on first watch.”

In the chaos and joy, none of them noticed a figure slip away from the boats. None of them even count how many there are.

* * *

In a cave not far away, another man’s eyes flew open with a gasp.

“Arthur.”

He could feel it in his bones, and his magic, the King was back.


	2. Finding Harrison

“What do you mean you slept!?” Arthur was fuming. “What kind of idiot goes to sleep, maybe forever?”

“The kind that had buried all his friends, gone through puberty twice and was done with mortals?” Merlin never could resist, but Arthur just started muttering.

“How was I to know it would be... er… ten centuries? Before some prophecy decided you were needed? I was tired! I was 300! The cave was really comfy,” Merlin kept talking.

The argument had attracted attention from their friends who couldn’t seem to decide between amusement and being sick of the bickering. Honestly, only Merlin and Arthur could argue withing minutes of being reunited after centuries.

* * *

Percival came home from work exhausted. Twenty-five five-year-olds were more exhausting than eight hours training. He had the comparison. Heading through the gym, he gave his partner a kiss on the way to the stairs leading to their flat above. The stairs looked overwhelming when he faced them. He had faced all sorts, but stairs, after a day of work? They would be his downfall. He turned instead and focused on Gwaine training nearby.

“Oi, quit staring, you have twenty minutes before you are covering my class, remember?” Leon had a date tonight, how could he forget?

“You get to stare at him all day, give me a minute, yeah?” Percival smirked at the face Leon pulled. He had seen what happened to those that stared at Gwaine the wrong way. With a sigh, Percival braved the stairs. He needed to change. At least Gwen was cooking tonight. Too bad for Leon he had chosen a date night when it was Gwen’s turn to feed everyone. Hunith was the only better cook. 

* * *

“What is this?” Arthur sounded indignant; this should be good. Gwaine was failing to hide a snigger behind his hand; even better.

“What is this?” Merlin thundered down the stairs. He held a t-shirt against his chest.

“It is a t-shirt, Merlin, you wear it,” Morgana deadpanned.

“I-I know that! But why does it say, “That’s my clotpole”?” Merlin stammered.

“At least it doesn’t say “Clotpole” on it!” Arthur had yet to catch up, “wait, what does it say?!”

Both went bright red and stared at each other. Gwaine was now openly giggling.

“Boys,” murmured Gwen as she reached across to claim her Yule present.

They spent the rest of the day playing tricks on Merlin and Arthur until they gave in and shyly kissed, before going bright red and muttering to themselves about evil friends.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were taking a walk. In this part of Surrey, they dared not hold hands in public, but Merlin had felt an unexpected spike of magic from here not so long ago, so they decided to investigate. Merlin was following the pull in his gut and Arthur was following, slightly apprehensive. He was still getting used to walking around without his sword. The houses all looked the same, no garden had a blade of grass out of place, the symmetry made him itch.

Merlin stopped abruptly.

“Hey!” Arthur objected as his arm was caught. Merlin put a finger to his lips and pointed silently to a tiny child, the only one outside on the street. The way he moved suggested he was three or four, but he was very small. “That is him?” A nod in return. Arthur took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be good.

Merlin approached the child carefully and quietly asked where his mummy was.

“Don’t got one,” the child whispered. He shook his small head when he was asked about a father. The movement shifted some of his black hair revealing a jagged line down the side of his forehead. “Unca Vernon, Aunty Tunia,” the child pointed to the house.

The adults shared a look. This was Harry Potter, The Harry Potter. When they had first awoken in this time two years ago the newspapers (a paper form of a town crier) had been overrun with stories of the Massacre, the Potter’s murders and the Longbottom’s torture. Whilst the children had been nowhere to be found, Dumbledore had assured the wizarding community that “their saviour” had been taken to a loving home to be raised away from the fame.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin offered his hand out, “Come on then.” The child looked horrified and he shook his head.

Arthur sat down in the grass and looked Harry in the eyes. “Will they hurt you?” Possibly too direct, but he was young. His green eyes widened; Arthur took it as a yes. Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look. Merlin sat on the ground and began to entertain the small child with magic. He used illusions and created coloured bubbles to distract him as Arthur headed towards the door.

“Yes?” A very large man answered the door, “We don’t want cold-callers here.” Arthur didn’t know what cold-callers were but gave the walrus-man a charming smile.

“Actually, I am here about Harry Potter.”

“What? We don’t know a Potter. No. No Potters here. Go away,” He blustered. He began to shut the door in Arthur’s face but stopped when Arthur said:

“We’ll take him away.”

Merlin’s head snapped up, and Harry’s giggles stopped. For the first time Vernon Dursley noticed the … freak sat on his lawn with a man who looked even more freakish. “Boy!”

Harry jumped.

Narrowing his eyes at Arthur, the huge man asked, “You mean that?”

At Arthur’s slow nod he opened the door wider to allow them in. Merlin walked behind Harry, who did not seem keen on the idea of holding hands. His eye caught on the padlock holding the cupboard under the stairs closed. It wasn’t locked and Harry was headed directly for it. Already in the living room Vernon did not see, and the small boy hid himself away, not before Merlin got a glance at the interior though. A bed. He slept there. In the cupboard. Sweet Goddess.

Arthur took the chair he was invited to sit in and allowed his presence to fill the room. Dursley was attempting to be intimidating with his wife at the side of his chair, a giant toddler sat in a chair gabbling as he ate sweets (he recognised sweets, Leon and Gwen could not get enough of them), but Arthur was a King, or had been, and the attempt did not affect him. Merlin, used to the posturing of knights, nearly rolled his eyes at it all.

“You said you’d take the boy.” It seemed that the Dursley’s couldn’t take the tension. Arthur nodded. Merlin couldn’t bring himself to question it, Harry Potter was clearly not with a “loving family”.

“Yes.” Arthur left the word hanging. He wanted the child, but he also wanted the Dursley’s to feel uncomfortable.

“Take him then. Get out of my house.” The threat was obvious in his voice, but Arthur leaned further into the back of the sofa.

“I think I’ll sit here a while. Merlin?” Merlin sat next to him, a little closer than necessary, just to see the couple squirm. Turning back to them, Arthur asked, “I want to know something. Who left him here?”

“Dumbledore,” Petunia’s voice was laced with venom, “he said someone would collect him when he was eleven. Didn’t even ask, just a note and a baby on the doorstep.”

Merlin was thinking fast. It didn’t fit with the media view of Dumbledore, but something had felt off about the man.

“Tell him Harry was here the entire time, if he ever asks,” Merlin told them, “any money you are receiving for Harry’s care will stop and you will never see us, or him, again.”

Vernon snorted and Petunia winced at the indelicacy. “Money, ha. We never received a penny for him, had to give him everything from the goodness of our own hearts, never received a visit either. The old man left him here and no other options were given to us.” Vernon seemed to be ranting. Petunia interrupted him.

“We tried to leave him at an orphanage. The Matron came calling, said the child was ours and gave him back.”

Another glance between Merlin and Arthur had them both rising. “We’ll take him now. Dumbledore will never know.” Arthur sounded so certain that there was no arguing.

Petunia went and rapped on the door of the cupboard under the stairs and Harry appeared. Arthur almost winced having not known that detail.

“Get your things, Harry,” Arthur softly prompted. Harry stared at him.

“Boy, do as you are told,” The harsh tone came from Vernon behind him. Arthur felt Merlin put a hand on his back. The message was clear: he could not get angry with Harry here. The child moved swiftly. “You are going with them. You won’t come back,” The large man snapped.

Harry gave a nod and looked at Merlin, who smiled.

“Let’s go then.” They headed for the door and as Merlin ushered Harry out of the door Arthur turned and punched Vernon Dursley in the nose.

* * *

Percival knew the most about the mortal childcare system, so they took Harry to his flat to start with.

One look at the trio and Percival decided he needed a drink for this conversation.

“You kidnapped a child.”

“In fairness, it was Arthur’s idea, and there was no way he could stay there.” The good but stupid ideas were always Arthur’s, Merlin had decided long ago.

“Sure, but you still have a child that isn’t yours. There are systems for this kind of thing now.”

“But Percy, they tried that already.”

Percival could not believe his ears “What? They didn’t even have a social worker after trying to give him away?”

“Nope,” Arthur popped the p, “the matron just came and gave him back.”

Percival muttered something that sounded like meddling old wizards.

“Go to the Goblins. See what they can do. I’ll look for his non-magical records.”

Later that day Percival gave a sigh of disbelief. There were no non-magical records for Harry Potter.

* * *

Merlin went to see the Goblins, taking Harry and Arthur with him. He hadn’t had an account all those years ago, but the Government had given him an Honorary Seat and a stupid amount of gold, something about him legalising magic. Too bad they didn’t know that he wasn’t dead.

The Goblin looked at the small group. Recognising them, the Goblin took them into a large office and said gruffly, “wait.”

A door opened and another Goblin entered some minutes later. “Merlin.”

“Ragnoc.”

“We have Harry Potter and will be keeping him.”

“Sir Pendragon, I assume. That will not be a problem. His placement with Albus Dumbledore was never approved by the bank and was illegal,” They held up their hand when it looked like they would be interrupted, “As appropriate guardians I will guide you through the process of registering him in both the Magical and Non-Magical worlds, and provide you with a list of injustices to be remedied on his behalf.”

Arthur almost signed; Merlin did. This meant paperwork, lots of paperwork.

* * *

The mountains of paperwork were giving Arthur a headache. About half an hour into reading the legalese, he brought it to their huge kitchen table.

“Help me, this makes no sense, there are too many words.” The entire room took pity on him for once and they all grabbed a packet to start working through.

When Hunith returned from putting Harry down for a nap, she took one look and put the kettle on. Tea sat in front of each of the knights, Gaius, Merlin and Morgana before anybody spoke.

“This is a mess. He isn’t five years old yet and his accounts are screwed.” It had taken them all a while to get used to the idea of money but now they had the picture, and each had a non-magical and a magical bank account. The Goblins had a system to link the two and Gaius had spent many hours researching how to make sure the money they had would last for as long as possible.

* * *

Ragnoc was a happy goblin, not that the visitors to his office would be able to tell this when they arrived. The Potter’s had long been brilliant customers, making good investments and treating the Goblin Nation with respect. The last Lord not-withstanding, the family were some of his favourite clients.

The Potter Heir was being brought in by his new family today to review the paperwork that they had taken away with them. They would be adopting the boy and correcting the accounts.

“Come in,” he responded to the knocking at the door. The family entered, bowing before taking seats opposite his desk. The two men and child were accompanied by a tall, dark haired woman causing Ragnoc to frown. He had not invited another.

Arthur took charge introducing the woman as Morgana and asking that the adoption be the first order of business. A witness was necessary for the adoption process. Ragnoc allowed the man to lead the direction of the meeting and took the necessary paperwork from Merlin.

He read it over and looked up in surprise. It was actually quite ingenious. The group had names Morgana the child’s adoptive mother in the non-magical world, somehow they knew that two men were unable to adopt there. They had done their research. The family had also changed the boys name. Harrison James Potter-Pendragon. Ragnoc approved. He stamped his approval onto the paperwork, both magical and not, and put them in the respective post drawers to send them to be filed. No-one could now take the boy from the care of his new family, not legally. The magical paperwork was signed in blood and when it was fully processed would allow Harrison access the family magics of both of his new parents, Merlin and Arthur, should there be any.

“I take it you have reviewed the rest of the paperwork.” It wasn’t really a question. They would not be here if they had not, they wanted this to go well too much to anger him.

“Yes, I have it here. We made lists of what we could spot, but if you feel we have missed anything, please let us know.” Merlin was clearly awkward speaking so much in such a formal manner, but he got through the statement without stumbling. “We found transfers since the adult Potter’s died, which doesn’t seem right, given Harrison’s placement. There were artefacts taken too, again, we thought that odd.”

Ragnoc inclined his head. “Indeed. The transfers were made with the key to the trust vault. We can see what we can do about a fraud charge. Remus Lupin was listed as his guardian and he has not been seen in this bank for several years.”

“Remus Lupin?” Morgana was shocked. “That was not the name of either of the beasts that had Harrison previously.” The entire group were careful not to use the names of Harrisons previous … caretakers. His distress at every reminder of them was acute and none of them could bear the sweet boy in such a state. Her voice became low and dangerous. “Where is he?”

“I shall send him a summons,” Ragnoc allowed, “The bank can bring him up on charges of neglect.” The Wizengamot did not allow the bank much leeway, however they could and would investigate neglect charges where they pertained to a linked fraud case. This was the opening he had been looking for, “As Harrison is linked to the case, I am able to offer the services of our healers, a full check-up and cleansing, to be used in evidence in the case.” Of course, it has nothing to do with him liking the family. “An appointment can be made for later today.”

Having left the entire day to bank business and roaming bookshops the group agreed and followed Ragnoc to a waiting room on a lower level in the bank. Harrison had watched the meeting with wide eyes, and was clearly tiring, so Morgana took him into her arms and hummed him a lullaby, after assuring him that he could sleep. She found he seemed to crave permission. It broke their hearts each time it took him a while to accept permission as it was, rather than a trick.

The wait was long enough that Harrison slept soundly against Morgana’s shoulder by the time the Healer called to them. Moving carefully so as not to wake him, Morgana stood and carried him into the healer’s office.

* * *

Returning from Gringotts, Morgana set Harry down on the floor with some toys whilst they caught the family up on the developments before dinner. Arthur was still a little in shock, so the others took over explanations.

“We’ve officially adopted him.” Merlin’s statement was met with a small cheer going around the room. Harrison looked up from his toys at the noise and clapped his hand, earning himself a laugh and Gwaine leaned forward to teach him how to high-five. He had seen the kids at the gym do it when they managed a new move and loved the action.

“Ragnoc is setting up fraud and neglect investigations, we know who was supposed to have had Harrison and we went to a healer,” Merlin rushed through the statements, getting them out before questions could be fired at him.

“Healers?”

“Why was he with the wrong people?”

“Who?”

Arthur stirred himself from his slightly dazed state to tell them all to quiet down. “One at a time. Remus Lupin was supposed to have him but obviously didn’t. Somehow someone else has been accessing the accounts. We don’t know why he didn’t have Harrison.”

Morgana took over, “Healers should be obvious, no child should be this small at this age.” Hunith nodded her head in agreement and turned to watch Harrison a little closer. “There were blocks on his magic that are gone now. The healer gave us potions for him to help combat the malnourishment and let us know to keep an eye on his scar. If it truly was a scar it would be fading by now. Something malignant is attached to it to keep it from healing properly.”

Horror overtook the faces of the entire room and Harrison looked up, quietly stopping what he was doing and sitting more still than a four-year-old should be able to. Hunith was the first to him, sitting down next to him and picking up a dinosaur plushie, making it rawr and go to bop him on the nose. A small giggle brought the others in the room out of their thoughts of the dark magic they had previously encountered and had them moving steadily towards the kitchen to eat.

* * *

The family stood around the small shrine they had created. It was Harry’s first Samhain with them, and they had all decided to honour his parents. Morgana had suggested the ritual; she was a High Priestess after all. The knights had originally resisted, but not even Arthur could hold out against her. Harry had spent a wonderful day helping Aunty ‘Gana set up an altar. The morning had been spent collecting the things they would need, and the afternoon raced by as the pair of them arranged the Altar just so.

A small table in the garden was covered using Harry’s baby blanket, it was one of the only things they had kept when he was removed from the Dursley’s. Set upon it were candles and ribbons of red, white and black. Little stones collected from the Lake sat at the base of each candle and a goblet of lake water sat in the centre.

The short ritual they all planned on participating in marked three years since the deaths of the adult Potters and the return of Arthur and his family. It had taken some getting used to, but they were making significant progress on assimilating to their new time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha twooo in one day. I hope this makes sense. Have fun! I did. As promised this is much cuter.


	3. Finding Mordred

Morgana led the ritual, speaking and cueing the others to turn towards the cardinal points in the appropriate places. She guided Harrisons hands in knotting his ribbons before braiding her own using magic. She pushed a little magic into each aspect that she touched and had previously asked Merlin to do the same. When the ribbons were all tied, they stood quietly in contemplation. The knights tried to find the peaceful state in which they trained whilst the others slipped into the state of meditation easily. Although the words made no sense to Harrison, he was happy to be surrounded by his family, knowing that they were doing this because they loved him. It would be a few years before he understood enough of the Old Language to know that it was also respect for his first family.

The state of meditation kept them all calm as voices started playing on the wind. The calm after the gust of wind was broken by a sob. Looking to each other and then to Morgana, they were all stumped. Morgana was usually so strong and here she was on the floor in tears. Arthur went to her and patted her shoulder. Jumping at the somewhat awkward gesture, his sister looked up. “He wasn’t there. Mordred. He was gone.”

Silence reigned. No-one really knew what to say to this. They knew she cared for the boy. Harrison moved over to her. “Aunty ‘Gana, the voices people are all gone.”

“Yes, sweetie,” she choked over the words.

“Mor’red not a voice, so he’s not gone.” To Harrison it was the simplest thing in the world. 

The group stared at him. “He might be onto something,” Gaius said slowly, “he wasn’t with us when we returned, but necromancy does work. It is awful, but it works.”

* * *

Harrison’s first bout of accidental magic caused Arthur’s hair to turn bright pink when he wanted to be set down on the floor. 

As soon as his feet hit the floor, he ran, much to the shock of the others. Gwaine found him in his room putting some clothes in a bag and crying. 

“You… you’ll make… hic… me leave … hic … now. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” The litany continued and Gwaine sat on the floor. He opened his arms to Harrison and waited for the boy to step into them. He said nothing until the crying had slowed. 

“We’d never make you leave. If you want to stay, then you will. Especially because of something so natural.” Bright green eyes stared at him in wonder. “Accidental magic is quite normal according to Ragnoc.” This made Harrison smile. He liked the gruff goblin. “Shall I tell you about a prank Merlin played on Arthur?” At Harrison’s nod, Gwaine told him about the time that Merlin gave Arthur rat stew and how Arthur turned it on Merlin. Giggles rose from the small boy. 

“It is really ok?” Harrison asked quietly. 

“Perfectly fine. Pink hair almost suits him, you know. When you are older and can control it, we’ll set up so many pranks using your magic, that he’ll wish for pink hair, how’s that?” Gwaine smiled and Harrison giggled again. When they returned downstairs, Gwen had braided Arthur’s hair so that tiny, pink plaits stuck out in all directions. He stuck his tongue out at Gwen, but grinned and laughed when he saw how happy the acceptance made Harrison.

* * *

The search for Mordred took the better part of a year. There were very few places that had the innate power to aid in necromancy strong enough to pull a soul through the veil after a thousand years. Taking it in turns, the group accompanied Morgana to each of these sites until they found one that had been used in the last three years. The ritual circle was still on the ground with the rotted remains of a woman in the centre. The depravity made Elyan, the unfortunate knight accompaniment, feel ill, even after all he had seen

A thousand-year-old soul has a very strong magical trace, if you knew what to look for. Drawing on her experience on the Isle of the Blessed, Morgana followed the trace tirelessly, only stopping to sleep because the knights enforced it. 

* * *

It was Harrison’s first day of Year One, when Morgana finally found Mordred. Gwen calmed her frantic friend and had her sit, whilst plans were made to rescue him. He was in a non-magical orphanage having been reborn rather than resurrected, so the process should be relatively simple. She had already been accepted by the system to adopt, for Harrison, so Merlin and Morgana collected the necessary paperwork before picking up Harrison from school.

Observant child that he was, Harrison noticed immediately that Aunty ‘Gana was agitated and allowed her to hug him. 

Once he was settled with a snack at home, they told him the good news. Mordred had been found. When the rest of the family had known him, he was almost an adult, but now he was a year younger than Harrison. “Will you be a good big brother to him? Can you do that for me?” Morgana was worried how he might take this, but the biggest grin overtook his small face.

“I’ll be the best big brother! I promise. Can I share my toys with him?”

* * *

The adoption was quicker due to the influence of the goblins. By Samhain Mordred was living with the odd family. Uncles Percy, Gwaine and Leon all came to visit from their flat above the gym. Aunty Gwen and Uncle Lance lived next door with Uncle Elyan, whilst the others shared a large house. The orphanage had named him Joseph, however he had agreed to a name change with the adoption. Young as he was, he had no idea why he liked his new name so much better. Mordred Bohan Le Fey was a small three year old, with blond hair and brown eyes and his new family could not reconcile him with the man who had killed Arthur all those years ago. Their forgiveness of Morgana went more than far enough to treat this little boy as she did, with love and kindness, teaching him all the things that they would teach Harrison as they grew. 

This year’s ritual was far calmer, the altar made by Morgana, Harrison and Mordred during the day and the candles lighting the twilight. 

* * *

The following September, Mordred joined the Reception class at the same school as Harrison. Percival taught Year One, so neither boy was in his class. 

At break times they played together quietly, watching the other children rushing around. They calmly ate their toast and drank their milk. On some days they would let an older child teach them a game. They learnt ring-a-ring-a-roses, oranges and lemons, but their favourite was the hokey-cokey. They always joined in when that was played.

Homework was boring, so they settled into a routine of going running after school. Neither much liked the look of football that they had seen the older children play at school and running meant they got to be outside. Morgana steadfastly refused to allow the knights to start training the boys before the age of seven and at that age she would consider allowing the use of training brooms for them to start flying as well much to the childish delight of Arthur.

Magic was a daily part of their lives now. Accidental magic moved things around the house, turned lights on and off and changed the colours of things every few days. The knights took longer than the others to get accustomed to the displays but they all eventually took it in their stride. Merlin, Morgana and Gaius gave the boys lessons on the Old Religion on the weekends and often other members of the family would join them. 

Another Yule came and went, and Morgana began adding full moon rituals into the boy’s lives. The rituals helped with their accidental magic. With each full moon, the boys magic seemed to get less and less accidental, until one day Mordred picked which book he wanted reading to him by summoning it with his tongue stuck out in concentration.

Both boys were bright and went through the books that they were sent home with at an impressive rate. The adventures of Wilma, Wilf, Biff and Chip were not nearly as exciting as their Uncles’ stories of knights and magic, so they made a deal. For every Reading Tree book they finished, they would get an extra family story. The pair worked together on them, despite being in different school years, and the teachers would tell Arthur and Morgana at parents’ evening in June that they thought the boys would be on “own choice reading” by the end of Year 4.

* * *

Ragnoc was in regular contact with the resurrected family, providing them with advice and help far beyond the expected role of account manager. It had been arranged that he should manage the accounts of the entire family and this was a full-time job. He sent reading material to catch them up on a thousand years of history, customs and developments. It had taken him over a year and a half, but he was finally ready to call the family in to discuss the fraud and neglect charges that would be put forward on their behalf.

The meeting was in five minutes and the family arrived at the door. He appreciated their punctuality.

“Remus Lupin was never informed of his guardianship,” he announced by way of greeting. The shock factor was amusing and little enough about this case was funny. The three adults sat in the offered seats with a thud and stared at him.

“How?” Morgana almost demanded, remembering to soften the word just in time. It would not do to be rude to the goblin. 

“As far as I can make out, a Mr. Dumbledore was collecting his mail. He never forwarded it. Unless he told anybody, he would have been the only one aware of Harrison’s guardianship. The negligence charge is therefore the fault of Mr. Dumbledore and the blame for any fraud would therefore also be laid at his feet.” Ragnoc did not look impressed with either man. Arthur looked like he wished he still habitually carried a sword. “He will be fined, and the funds returned. Should you wish it Mr. Lupin will be contacted and you can set up a meeting with him.”

“That is acceptable, Ragnoc. Thank you for your work in uncovering this,” Morgana bowed her head in thanks.

Inclining his head in acceptance, Ragnoc said “I will inform you when Mr. Lupin has been contacted. Your statements will reflect the returned funds. May your gold flow.”

“And your enemies fall,” the three adults responded as they left the office.

* * *

Harrison barrelled down the stairs. It was half-term and he was going to meet a friend of his first parents. He understood that a bad man had kept Remus away and sent him to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He had been told that Remus had wanted him. For a panicked day Harrison had thought he might have to leave his family with this new man, but Uncle Lance had said that he never had to leave and Uncle Gwaine had said the same thing after he turned Papa’s hair pink, and it had been true then, so it had to be now.

Grandma Hunith laughed “Slow down Harrison, your breakfast isn’t going anywhere.”

“Bu Gra’ma Re’us migh’,” Harrison told her around his mouthful of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, and no he won’t. He has waited years to see you.”

“Yes, Grandma,” and the rate he was eating at slowed. 

He sat up instantly when he heard a knock on the door. He knew he was not allowed to answer the door, but he watched it very intently as Grandma Hunith headed to open it dreadfully slowly.

Through the door he could see some shabby robes and hear a rough voice introducing itself as “Remus Lupin, ma’am, a pleasure to meet you.”

Harrison stifled a giggle and went to hide in his Grandma’s skirts. 

“Come now, you aren’t shy!” She pulled him gently in front of her.

“Hello Mr. Lupin, sir,” Harrison was quiet all of a sudden, what if he wasn’t like Remus wanted?

With a chuckle, Remus knelt down slowly, like he was in pain. “None of that pup! I was your Uncle Moony. I understand if you aren’t ready to call me that again, yet, but I would like to earn it again.”

Harrison smiled slowly and nodded. 

“Come in, Mr. Lupin,” Hunith beckoned him through to the living room, “would you like some tea?”

“Remus, and yes please, tea would be lovely.” Remus said, rising, his knees creaking in protest. 

Merlin and Artur sat in the living room and smiled as Harrison sat next to Remus. They had met him at Gringotts before inviting him to meet Harrison.

Remus looked to Harrison to notice a pair of bright green eyes, exactly like his mothers’ looking at him expectantly. Another chuckle was accompanied by “I take it this is the “Story please” look? Lily, your mother, had the same look when she wanted me to explain something she hadn’t come across before.” This made Harrison grin widely and nod enthusiastically. “Let me see then, ah yes…” And Remus proceeded to spend the morning telling an intently listening Harrison all kinds of stories about his parents. Pranks with the Marauders’, studying with Lily, outings to the muggle world, the past came alive through Remus’ words. 

When lunchtime came, Harrison shyly looked to his parents and then back to Remus, “Uncle Moony…” 

“Yes, pup,” a huge grin split across Remus’ face.

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” The question was quiet and unsure. Remus glanced at Harrison’s new parents, who nodded.

“I would love to, pup.” A matching grin split across Harrison’s face. Hunith called to them from the kitchen and they all traipsed through to sit to their meal of soup and bread. Harrison and Mordred chatted and told Remus all about school and running and all the things they were learning from their various family members.

Before bed that night, as Merlin was tucking him into bed, Harrison gently asked “Dad, do you think Uncle Moony can come back?”

“Of course, little one, maybe we can go with Mordred to the park next time?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Harrison mumbled as he snuggled closer into his blankets, already half asleep.

* * *

Mordred listened to the stories of Harrison’s first family and it was the first time he realised that he didn’t quite fit into the body he had. Like he was somehow living the wrong life. He didn’t remember anything before the orphanage. He grabbed Morgana’s hand as she tucked him into bed. “Did I have a family?”

Morgana could have almost cried. “Yes, love, you did. It is complicated, but I can try to explain. You know we, the adults, woke up from the lake. We used to live in the past, do you remember the stories?” At his nod, she continued, “well, you had a life then too, love. You lived and you… you died. You were an adult already and had been on adventures. We’ll tell you about them when you are older. Someone, I never figured out who, pulled your soul back to a new body. Does that make sense?” A shake of the head this time. “No, no I don’t suppose it would. OK. Someone made it so that you came back, but in a different body that hasn’t grown yet.”

“That makes a bit more sense.” Mordred hummed. 

Morgana sighed “They left you at the orphanage when you were only a day old. We don’t know how they brought you back through the Veil. Which means we don’t know what it will mean for you. Can you promise to always let me know if you feel strange?”

“I promise. Goodnight, Mama.”

“Goodnight, love,” a soft smile spread across her face as she rose and left him to sleep. 

* * *

Mordred felt better about Remus’s next visit and sat and listened to the stories that he had to tell. He knew he had had a family, but they were long gone, and he had a new family. Uncle Merlin passed him a box with sandwiches in it and he smiled. In the non-magical world Uncle Merlin was his father, but he felt more like an uncle, so that is what he called him.

The picnic was enjoyable, and the family scheduled to meet Remus once a week, so long as he didn’t mind visiting around the boy’s lessons. With a laugh, Remus agreed and often arrived in time to listen in to the end of a lesson if he knew it would be about something interesting. 

Mordred found himself most fascinated with the Druidic teachings that his mama made sure they knew. She explained once that it was because it was his history and he eagerly awaited all stories of the Druids. He found that the stories made him want to spend as much time as he could outside. The family encouraged this and took the boys on hikes and out camping. Mordred would come back from these trips covered in mud, but he would never try and bring anything home. The Druids tried to live with nature rather than from it. He took this part of the story to heart. 

Until each of the boys turned seven, most of their lessons were stories about all the things they would later need to know in more detail, and handwriting practice. The boys both dreaded handwriting practice. They had to do all the exercises twice, once with a pencil and again with a practice quill. Luckily, for school they only needed to write with the pencil. 

As Mordred was finishing Reception and getting ready to start Year One, Harrison was preparing to start Year Three. Mordred knew that he would still be at school with him, but the playground was split by Key Stage and he didn’t want to spend his break time without his brother. His mama tried to tell him that it was fine, but it wasn’t really. He wanted to play with Harrison! He made sure he spent as much time with him over the six-week-holiday as possible. 

Harrison’s birthday was approaching, and Mordred was determined that they were going to have fun. He asked Grandma Hunith if he could help make the cake. She laughingly agreed and they spent an afternoon causing as much kitchen chaos as would be possible for a five-year-old, that is to say, lots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorryyyy. I know it has been a while.   
> Who knew there was another use for Biff, Chip and Kipper?! For those that don't know Biff, Chip, Kipper, Wilma and Wilf were the main characters of the Oxford Reading Tree books used in schools in the UK to teach kids to read. By the time you've read them all they are f*uckin boring, but they do their jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic AHH exciting. Be kind, pretty please.   
> If anyone fancies beta-reading and/or co-writing something that would be cool!  
> I promise the rest of this fic is cuter than the prologue. just got to set up mah evil mastermindsss hehe.


End file.
